Designing Pokegirls
by ravnicrasol
Summary: Part 2 of "Imagine Pokegirls". Our protagonist has had time to adjust to the pokegirl world and now he's ready to hit back. But will it truly go the way he thinks it will when there are more enemies looking for his head than he anticipated? Contains lemons, action, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

+-+-+-+-+- **Before you Start** -+-+-+-+-+

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own pokegirls and whoever else may appear that're not of my own creation.

The story contains violence (and its subcategories) in varying amounts and it also has sexual content (at varying quantities as well).

Lastly, this narration takes place within the pokegirl world and is a continuation of my other story "Imagine Pokegirls". I advise to either be familiar with the principles behind the pokegirl universe and/or read "Imagine Pokegirls" beforehand... though in the event you don't know either, I'm trying to narrate the story so as to make it easier to "Catch up"... hope that works out well.

Still, a very brief explication of it can be found at the bottom.

If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom or send me a message/email/review if that didn't help, I'd be happy to reply to any questions that might pop up.

 _Thank you all, here's the story. Enjoy_ _!_

-+-+-+-+-+ **STORY TIME!** +-+-+-+-+-

* * *

-+- **Neo Osaka** -+-+- **Saturday 9th 17:00** -+-

* * *

"You're sure about this, Mario?" Though it sounded like it, there wasn't really a question in her voice. "One word and you could call all this off."

She looked up at him; golden irises appearing to glow in the evening light as she firmly held his gaze.

"There's no turning back after this." Her focus shifted towards the people, at the crowd that walked past their seats. "If something goes wrong… we could all end up dead."

"I know." There was a forced ease in his tone as he took a sip of warm coffee, its bitter taste soothing in its familiarity.

Sighing, she leaned back on her chair, turning to look upwards. "I just wanted to make sure… since the others probably wouldn't think of asking."

Mario's eyes appeared tired, worn out; his rugged expression lost its steely fierceness for a split second to reveal exhaustion. "You've got to be kidding... that's been Verde's favourite question since we made the plan."

"Bah!" She threw her hands up in the air out of exasperation. "Don't act like you didn't know I meant with Jade and Hecate."

Leaning towards him, she levelled her gaze at him once more. "So? Is it worth the risk?"

Slowly breathing out, a hint of a smile came to his lips. "You ask that as if you didn't know what I'd answer."

"Yeah ~ yeah…" She rolled her eyes. " ' ** _I'd be doing the same thing if it were you_** …' right? Just wanted to make sure you hadn't changed it."

"You know me too well to be asking that." Eyes closed at his words, a soft chuckle on his lips.

They both fell silent, Mario slowly emptying his cup as her eyes kept wandering around.

"Just remember to keep an eye on Hecate." He sighed. "I don't want anyone dead and she's been getting…"

"Overenthusiastic." She nodded, shooting him a funny look. "It's gona be-." And then, for a split second, she froze. Corona's eyes broadened ever so slowly, and before Mario could even turn his head to try and see whatever it was that had startled her, she was lunging at him.

His back hit floor, he could only watch as a stream of fire exploded above them, the heat and light blinding as he felt his skin searing. The roar of the flames was quick to die out, and Corona was already swearing a storm as she tugged Mario to his feet.

"Whorizard!" She screamed a warning, voice a distant sound over the ringing in his ears, eyes already searching between the sky and the panicking crowd for the pokegirl that had nearly fried them.

She didn't get much of a chance as a blur of red and yellow tackled her against a wall.

"Corona!" Mario rushed to put on the backpack as he was already mentally calling out for everyone else in the team, every part of his mind screaming out alarms.

"You're not going anywhere." The clarity of the voice made him whirl around, finding himself face to face with a rather thin looking black haired tigress.

Then he was hit by what he could've only described as an invisible truck.

Several something's cracked on his left side as he crashed against a group of chairs, skidding across the floor like a rag doll until he finally stopped.

Mario grunted, the world was spinning, his brain refusing to fully recover its sense of balance.

Trying to sit up, a foot forced him right back down flat on his back. His vision was blurry as he looked up at the orange tigress with squinted eyes. Something was causing even more alarms in the back of his head, but he couldn't make out anything coherent.

"My name is Quinn. You stole Luca. Prepare to die!" The pokegirl shouted, eyes flashing with psychic energies.

* * *

-+- **One week earlier -** **Mario** \- **Wednesday 30th 07:20** -+-

* * *

"And this is the kitchen." The girl piped happily. "You won't get much of a chance working in this area; though your pokegirl and I will be on this side most of the time." Her large brown eyes looked up at him as she smiled even more broadly. "Any questions?"

Verde grunted loudly and glared at Mario for a moment. "If I'm going to be back here all the time… what's the point of wearing **_THIS_**?"

She gestured angrily at the frilly maid uniform that would normally be revealing on someone of average size. However, considering she was over six feet tall, the added height made it all too easy to look past her comically stiff frilly skirt. The fact she was also well endowed despite her fighter's physique made it look more like she was about to burst out of the black corset.

The tanned pokegirl's grin broadened impishly before she hastily straightened her face into a look of seriousness. " ** _THAT_** is the standard uniform for all beginning workers in our humble parlor. Until you've been approved by Management as properly adjusted to your duties, you are to wear it so long as you're within working hours."

Mario's struggle to keep a straight face had lost practically the moment Verde stepped out of the changing room. So he just placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close before she lost her temper. "It looks good on you."

"It's humiliating, that's what it is." She growled between gritted teeth. "I'm a warrior, not a... I'd rather go naked."

Mario appeared confused for a moment. "Wouldn't being naked…?"

"It's not like normal clothes have ever outlasted my natural durability in combat." Verde's voice snapped like a whip. " ** _THIS_** however…"

She angrily gestured at her uniform once again. "Offers no protection while impeding full range of movement. Not to mention its very design is to flaunt and draw the attention of onlookers, the sort of thing that someone looking for a taming from **_anyone_** would do."

Grumbling, she twisted from one side to the other, trying to adjust the clothes so they'd hide at least a bit more of her cleavage, but it only worked to raise her skirt ever so slightly. "The implied message these clothes give is that I have a desire to fuck whoever meets my minimum criteria and is interested in such an act. This is not a message I'd like to have random strangers get, much less a potential enemy."

There was a pause, and Mario leaned in and lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "We need this, Verde." His hands grasped her hips as he kissed her cheek. "And I can guarantee you the image of you in these clothes is going to haunt me all day... and it's not like you're not smart enough to find a way around this."

Taking a step back, he wore a devilish grin that hid his weariness while Verde shot him an angry glare.

She remained silent, her eyes thinning as she looked at the mischief on his lips for a very long second. Verde finally crossed her arms above her chest, looking reluctant about the entire situation. She turned towards the other pokegirl. "So long as I do not put on or take off cloths the uniform would be considered appropriate, correct?"

Carla hesitated at her words, but nodded slowly.

"Good." Looking down at herself for a moment, she nodded. With a gesture, Verde partially summoned her ice armour. Specifically, she had brought a white opaque breasplate that covered her entire torso and had added ice to the edges of the skirt, making it fall down and cover everything down to her legs. "No cloth has been added or removed."

She saw Mario's slight nod and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Don't forget, the sooner we're done the sooner **_you_** can get me out of this." Her voice had only the barest hint of a restrained smile in it. She turned back to the tanned girl. "So, what is it I'm supposed to do here?" She retained her serious edge, but it was much softer than a minute before, instead taking a smug edge.

There was a fraction of a second as the pokegirl looked at Verde and then at Mario, eyes filled with incredulity. A shake of her head pushed it away and she found her voice. "You'll be helping on making the food and washing the dishes, though your main task will be making and shredding ice."

Verde's eyes turned to daggers as she narrowed her gaze at Mario, a silent promise in her gaze before she turned back to their guide and took a frosty neutral tone. "Is there anything more… **_important_** I'll be tasked with doing?"

The room became marginally colder.

"I… um…" The pokegirl froze up in her stutter, unsure how to deal with the temperamental hun.

"Verde." Mario stated calmly, his hand tightly holding her shoulder.

She stared at him with her blackened eyes and red irises, and with a deep breath she closed them, only relaxing marginally after a second in silence. "Why must you do… this? It is… beneath our potential."

"We're not having this conversation here." He responded carefully. "And it's not Carla's fault either."

Growling under her breath, Verde turned to Carla and looked straight down at her. Her arms firmly crossed and shoulders tense, the hun spat out an apology. "I'm sorry." And with the words, she almost deflated. Almost.

"No… no worries." Carla chuckled nervously, incredulity once more spread across her face as she glanced at Mario. "I know all too well this isn't the most glamorous or exciting job around…"

Coughing loudly to clear her throat, she quickly smiled again. "On the plus side, as employees you can always take any leftovers left from the day. We're one of the top five ice-cream parlors in Neo Osaka, so if you're not careful you might gain more than a few pounds."

Her chirpy mood quickly returning, she placed her hands on her top-heavy chest. "I may be a brewmistress, but I'm pretty sure a fourth of this is from all the ice-cream I keep eating." Turning to Verde, she pointed at the metal door. "Since today's going to be a slow day, how about you begin making some ice while I show Master Mario what his tasks will be?"

Not looking very pleased about it, Verde just grunted in affirmation and went towards where Carla had pointed out. The fact she was nearly stomping her feet as she left was a clear indicator of her foul mood.

"Don't worry; she's just been a bit… stressed as of late." Mario attempted a reassuring smile that looked mostly regretful. "And please, just Mario is perfectly fine."

"' _Master_ ' is the title of the position." She led him towards the front of the shop. "Because 89% of our clients are pokegirls, the new marketing campaign is to have humans be waiters. The 'Master' title is meant to be mostly… ornamental in this case since it'd be you who'll be taking orders from the customers."

There was a pregnant pause as she eyed him carefully. "You **_were_** explained this during the interview, right?"

"I found a flyer with a number. I was just asked if I had an ice-type and how low I was willing to go in exchange of a fat paycheck." He shrugged nonchalantly. "To tell you the truth, being in crowded areas is not exactly comfortable for me. But money is money, and I have mouths to feed and bills to pay."

"That's the spirit!" She gushed, nodding vigorously. "Was the one you spoke to named Gress by any chance?"

Apparently the curious look on his face was enough of a response as she nodded. "She's the Head Manager's alpha and she's the only one who can approve an employee without needing to put them through a full interview."

Cheering up, she made a little twirl and hummed a little tune, apparently for no reason at all.

"You know Gress personally?" He inquired as they entered the main dining area.

"Sure do, she's the only megami I know that uses her powers to see how much profit a decision will give rather than worry about alignments and morality and such." Pausing, she shuddered. "Gress is also the scariest pokewoman I've met."

"Duly noted."

"Ok!" Carla placed her hands on her hips and nodded once. "This is the main area; we've got two dozen tables. They've got their numbers painted on them so you never get confused… The reason the numbers are that large is because of… well, we once made the mistake of having an extra klutzy bunnygirl as a waitress. Gress was not happy the girl had been hired without her being informed about it."

With a sweep of her arm as a gesture to encompass all the tables, she walked to the front. "We have an extra dozen tables outside, and as you might've seen, their colors are in blue rather than red. In both sides they're numbered left to right and front to back; if several tables are put together, we take the lowest number as reference."

"Um…" Mario glanced around the various tables. "Shouldn't there be more people working here?"

With a wiggle of her hips and thrusting out her chest with confidence, Carla winked up at him. "Don't worry, I'll be here most of today to show you the ropes and also when things get tight. Management is looking for a second waiter as backup during the weekends, but thus far I haven't heard anything."

Mario looked around for a moment. "What happened to the people working before us?"

"The bunnygirl and Gress… is what happened." Carla sighed, shaking her head. "It was a mess, we couldn't open shop last week and… it was a mess." Humming, she paused, and then blinked. "Oh, almost forgot."

Without a moments hesitation, her right hand dove straight into her cleavage, apparently disappearing magicly into the space between her breasts as the arm nearly went elbow deep. There was a moment of fiddling and then she triumphantly brought out a bright yellow spray-can that looked a lot like canned deodorant.

When she saw Mario's nervousness a twinkle appeared in her eyes and her smile became mischievous only for a second before she returned to her friendly grin. "A one pressurized can of paraspray as part of your uniform, good for three doses."

"Ok…? Why would I need this?" He tentatively grabbed the can as he looked it over.

"Most clients are what's normally called ' _free range_ ' pokegirls, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if someone got grabby or… possessive." She gave him a once over and gave a quick nod. "And once that uniform is properly tailored out, it's likely you'll have to use it at one point or another in the night shift. It's the late hours when the girls tend to be slightly more inebriated."

Mario grimaced. "I **_know_** it sounds like I may have a clue… but I really don't about a lot of these things. What's a 'free range' pokegirl?"

"Oh, it's a term most use on pokegirls like me that are tame but don't have a tamer nor are fully owned by anyone so we have to make a living on our own." Carla shrugged. "Well, **_technically_** we're owned by Neo Osaka City Hall since it's illegal for a pokegirl to not have a legal owner of some sort. As such, we must do a certain amount of community hours every month and we can't leave the city unless we're bought out by a tamer or some company or some such. But outside from that, we're given quite an ample range to do what we want."

Mario's expression darkened. "Just not as much as a human would."

"Pffft, obviously." She waved him off. "Let's not get into about what happens if you're charged with an infraction for something like not having a place to stay in for over a week or don't fulfill the monthly hours of civil service work you're designated… it's~ not a place where you'll get second chances." Looking out the store front, she slumped. "And we're the lucky ones. Most of Edo cities don't even have these sorts of policies in place, so unowned girls end up in ranches or… worse."

There was a melancholic pause as both considered the bleak subject.

" **Anyway!** " Carla clapped twice and very loudly, huffing out and nodding mostly to herself. "That's enough wasted oxygen, we're burning daylight and we should be opening shop in a couple hours. Let's get everything ready and we'll do a mock run to ensure you got everything down before we unlock the doors."

* * *

-+- **Corona** \- **Wednesday 30th 15:00** -+-

* * *

She raised her hand over her head to draw attention onto her table. "Oh ' ** _Master_** '~!" She called out with an innocent grin. "You forgot the napkins~."

Wearing the black vest over his white shirt, Mario's grin tightened as he balanced a tray with over a dozen cups on it, barely hiding his shortness of breath. "Right away, ma'am."

Leaning back against her chair, Corona crossed her arms and grinned, smugly watching her trainer make his way towards the kitchen.

"You're being mean…" Hecate spoke, frowning between spoonfuls of her jumbo sized banana split. "… because you want him to spank you in your next taming."

Corona's relaxed pose tensed as she eyed the silver haired pokegirl. "Your ability to read emotions without using psychic powers is an ever growing pain... and not the good kind."

Hecate's pale eyes shimmered with irritation as she glared at Corona for only a moment, before going back to her ice-cream with a haughty grin. "Mario would've probably trained you how to do it… if you had the capabilities for it."

Scowling, Corona now openly glared at Hecate. Her golden eyes flashed with psychic powers for a fraction of a second, causing the spoonful of ice-cream Hecate had been about to eat to go straight up into her nose.

Snorting, coughing, and reeling back from the unexpected shock, Hecate tried to clean up her nose and mouth, but froze as Corona's hand appeared in front of her face, holding a napkin.

"Looks like you still have much to learn yourself."

In response to the grin the Corona had a string of misshapen words slipped from Hecate's lips. The spell uttered under her breath that began to shape and mold the mana in the air so it would…

THUMP

"Here's the napkins, ma'am."

This time Hecate jumped in surprise as Mario put the napkin-holder on the table loudly. The sound broke her concentration and the forming spell. Guilty she noticed his eyes staring into hers intently.

"Will there be anything else you'd need?" His voice bit out coldly.

Hecate shrunk into her seat and lowered her gaze to the table.

Meanwhile, Corona had caught on and her grin broadened further still. "That'd be all, **_Master_**. You may leave."

Mario shot Corona a dirty look but quickly sighed and dipped into a mocking bow before going to serve another table.

"Maybe next time you'll be more aware of your surroundings."

Crossing her arms in resignation, Hecate remained silent and kept her eyes fixed on the base of her bowl,.

"How long left?"

Jade spoke up from her end of the table, finally breaking the death glare she had had on her meal as the last remains were downed with a crunch.

Corona looked at her for a very long moment before simply shaking her head and huffing loudly. "Verde's mind feels like she's in a rush, so I'd say ten more minutes."

As she spoke, a slightly shorter woman stepped out from the other side, her black hair pulled tightly into a bun as she swayed her way to the cash register. Apparently only wearing an apron and a set of tight blue jeans for modesty, she pushed some buttons and waved at Mario to come over. The two exchanged some words and with a beaming smile and an enthusiastic nod, she pulled the trainer into a quick hug before the male into the back of the store while she took over.

"My scales itch." Jade spoke dryly, green eyes locked on an impassive glare towards the girl.

Barely shooting a sideway glance at the marylith, Corona snorted loudly, focusing on the tanned busty pokegirl as she expertly danced between the tables and took the orders. "She looks perky." She broke her gaze and turned to fully face Hecate. "Any thoughts on chocolate balloons over there? If Mario keeps working here she could want to join in."

The splice appeared conflicted for a moment. "Her show of affection when interacting with Mario was merely… heightened friendliness. She is not actively seeking him."

"My scales still itch." Jade repeated. "I want to fight her."

"But you won't." Corona spoke firmly. "Not unless you want to cause Mario trouble."

The words made the marylith tense for a second before she closed her eyes and turned to look out the parlor front and onto the street.

"And here comes the star, just in time to avoid the explosion." Corona introduced as Mario stepped out from the back, wearing a pair of track pants with a black jacket and his dark blue backpack.

"I noticed." He coldly stated, throwing a brief annoyed look at all of them. "Let's get going."

Hesitating for a second, Hecate looked over Mario's shoulder and towards the back of the shop. "What about Verde?"

Mario motioned at the sole pokeball hanging from the harness on his belt. "She wanted to be balled, cleaned, and healed; so we'll be passing through the pokecenter on our way to our late lunch." Stepping outside and holding the door open, he gave Jade a quick peck on the cheek as she passed. "And **_that's_** for not looking for trouble."

Nodding at his words, she was quick to shoot a blank look at the other two pokegirls, barely showing a smug edge hidden in the otherwise calm expression.

"So how's the morning been?" He quickly changed subject before any complaints could be raised.

Huffing loudly, Corona shook her head. "Ferals have been scarce, so we spent most of the time doing some light sparring." She perked up as she shot him a grin. "Today you don't have to visit the maniac, so what did you have in mind for the evening?"

Cracking a grin, he crossed his arms. "Well, originally we were going to do game night, but considering _recent events_ … you and Hecate will do some emotional control while Verde and Jade get some practice with ice manipulation."

Both pokegirls winced at the proclamation. "Fuck." They spoke in unison under their breaths.

* * *

-+- **Mari** \- **Wednesday 30th 19:00** -+-

* * *

Mari leaned back on the bench, her arms crossed as she tapped a slow beat against her skin. Her eyes flickered towards the entrance of the building across the park.

As far as she was concerned, this mission she had been given had been a bust from the beginning.

Over a month of monitoring the worthless human that Mari's mistress had brought from some other world. Over a month of remotely watching him through scrying or via a handful of agents, seeing him struggle and writhe and overall become a city-brewed passive tamer at the first chance he got.

If she had not spent the majority of the resources at her disposal to increase her mistress's influence in Edo, Mari would've considered the whole trip in and of itself a waste of time.

What she hated the most was that some other schmuck would be the one to get the reward out of it all.

The flapping of large wings and the ruffling of feathers followed a light thud that disturbed the otherwise silent night. "You called, mistress?"

Mari glanced over her shoulder at the blue eyed demoness and sighed ever so slightly. "That I did." Unspoken went a myriad of other words she would've preferred to use with the infernal pokegirl, but she understood far too well that this was neither the time nor place to say them. "I take it you're prepared?"

"I am, mistress." The near monotone in her voice was a dead giveaway she'd been put through a level 5 not long ago, her mind wiped clean of all memories. If Mari had not infused a great deal of raw knowledge into the blank slate of a pokegirl, the demoness would probably still be mostly useless.

Mari glanced back at the entrance of the building, the irony of the situation not lost on her.

The girl had been originally intended as both a gift and a test of sorts. She was to be put into the tamer's harem, a potential subject to prove whether or not the man would corrupt or redeem the fallen angel. But a series of unfortunate events caused the pet project to be scrapped before the girl could be placed on his lap. They then decided to fully turn the pokegirl into something more directly useful to Mari instead.

Now **_he_** was going to serve as a test for the once intended gift and now newest recruit. What would come next would determine whether or not she was worth being introduced into Mari's inner fold of followers.

With a flicker of her gaze, Mari saw the two pokeballs on the demoness's hip, and knew that within one was a former member that had put her unit at risk through sloppy work.

"What are your orders?" The demoness finally broke the silence.

Standing up, Mari pointed to the building as she handed over a photograph to the recruit. "I want his head. Whether or not you bring the rest of him attached to it is for you to decide."

Taking the picture and looking at it, the pokegirl nodded. "Anything else, mistress?"

For a moment, the infernal simply stared towards the building in front of them, apparently focused on something other than what she was seeing. "Don't underestimate his girls."

She teleported away, leaving the demoness to follow her orders.

* * *

-+- **Sakuya** \- **Wednesday 30th 20:00** -+-

* * *

The room was dark as she remained perfectly still. Only the sound of deep breathing could be heard as most occupants were fast asleep.

All but one, that is.

Her pose was perfectly still.

With just her right hand on the floor, her whole body was upside down as both her legs and both her tails remained straight. She used all of her limbs to carefully retain her balance in the position while her breathing kept slowing down.

Her free hand held a small blade that had once belonged to another. She had been victorious, and the weapon had become hers.

Slowly, keeping her hand as the only contact with the floor, she began to twist forwards. Sakuya lowered her legs so they'd sweep an inch from the concrete ground before she straightened out. Her new pose that of someone sitting down with their legs straight ahead of them.

However, her right hand remained the sole point of contact with the floor.

Inhaling sharply, she reversed her movements so she returned to her original position. Upon reaching it she could laid the dagger down as she switched her body weight over to her left hand.

As she repeated the motions, her mind was not focused on her balance or in controlling her body's every muscle. Instead, it was slowly spreading out like an oil stain, using its psychic energies to gently caress against the consciousness of each occupant of the room.

The privacy of their dreams was not broken, yet the colours of their emotions were laid bare to her.

Fear as black as night, and anguish that was a painful gray shade. Anger filled some with a violent crimson, while resentment tinged others a sickly brown…

Her vulpine ears twitched at the sound of movement as one of the occupants began to stir from sleep.

Sakuya opened her eyes to look as the lights in the room turned on. She looked among the various other occupants in the room for a moment.

A voice from the room's entrance called her out. "Number forty two, you're up first tonight."

There was a familiar tug on her body as the enslavement collar came to life and forced her body to stand up. Sakuya had grown used enough to it to know exactly how much delay and resistance she could put up against the command before the pain began.

Right now was not one of those times it would be worth the effort.

Tightening her fists, she nodded to herself and let the collar guide her through the concrete corridors. She made sure to keep her ears sharp for signs of movement. At the moment she couldn't afford delving too deeply into what each meant.

Her right hand patted her hip, touching the simple string that served as a belt and was her only piece of clothing. The hilt of a small dagger brushed comfortably against her fingers and provided a small reassurance.

It seemed today there was barely any activity; most likely the first match of the night would be a quick one.

Sakuya bit her lip, glaring at the metal door as the girl who had brought her there stood next to it, fidgeting slightly. The nervous pokegirl went between looking at the floor and the two tailed kitsune. "Careful." She whispered as the door began to open.

That one word made Sakuya's tails twitch as a slight frown appeared on her vulpine expression.

The blinding light of the arena hit her, rendering her ability to see useless for a brief second. The looming grey walls were quick to greet her, along with the dusty concrete floor appearing stainless despite the reek of dried blood it had.

Sakuya's eyes ignored the cylindrical cage that was the arena dome and instead darted to the opposite end of the area.

Her heart froze for an soul stopping moment.

The pokegirl was tall, perhaps ten feet, with a body that was lean. However the her physique was clearly muscular in the bulk of her shoulders and arms, all four arms to be precise. The parts of her skin could be seen appeared to be stained black, and the rest was well guarded under thick gray pieces of armor. The armor style was segmented, covering body parts such as the shins but not joints such as elbows and knees.

Within the shadowed confines of the visored helm, two glowing scarlet eyes stared unblinkingly at Sakuya.

A chill ran along the dark kitsune's spine and she felt the fur on the back of her neck stand on edge as she contemplated the four armed creature before her.

As with all other matches in the ring, there was no bell or noise to signal that the battle had begun. The rules were as clear as they were brutal. Once you entered into the arena, the fight would only end with one of the participants walking out.

Sakuya felt all too certain this enemy was above the usual she had been typically paired with, most likely the pairing had been made so _**she** _ was the easy target tonight. But she wasn't going to go down, the first thing she had to do was determine the best method to attack the hulking pokegirl.

With a creak of leather and metal, her adversary stepped forwards, unsheathing two huge scimitars from her back. "Be ready, girl." She spoke with a voice that was as strong as she appeared to be, scarlet eyes shining brighter. "Here I come."

The pokegirl's entire body suddenly became black and formless, vanishing the second after.

Every nerve in her body lit up with instinctive fear, Sakuya's trained reaction to it being to instantly teleport away. The dark kitsune reappeared on the upper edge of the cage where she clung to one of its bars, surveying the rest of the arena.

"Smart move." The voice echoed from where Sakuya had been just standing. The figure reformed within the shadow that the barred cage cast down on the arena. "Not smart enough."

From behind the girl a long scorpion-like tail, tipped with a wicked two foot long blade struck at the floor just in front the monstrosity.

A moment of confusion crossed Sakuya's expression before pain suddenly blossomed from her left arm. With a shriek, she let go of the cage and teleported to the opposing edge of the arena. The dark kitsune looked down at her arm and saw it was bleeding profusely from a deep gash along the forearm.

"Had your shadow been sharper-." The enemy focused on the kitsune. "-you would've lost your arm from that."

The pokegirl vanished into the shadows, reappearing in front of Sakuya with both scimitars slicing at her. The fox reacted quickly once more, teleporting only a short distance away, to the side of her adversary and conjuring out a stream of fire, fully certain her psychic abilities were going to be mostly useless against this clearly dark type pokegirl.

Much to her shock, laughter broke out from within the flames as they died down, the dark type completely untouched. "Your flames will have to be stronger than **THAT** to hurt me!"

She laughed harder, her lower right hand releasing a burst of water that caught Sakuya square on the chest, blasting the kitsune against the unforgiving wall.

"No rest for you yet!"

Sakuya heard the voice as she focused past the spinning world, seeing the pokegirl with both scimitars descending towards her yet again.

Closing her eyes tightly, she teleported again, once more appearing at the roof of the cage.

Inside, she was cursing. The pokegirl was not only a shadow type but could also use water. Her movements were fast and her ability to attack through her shadow was as much of a pain as the shadow teleport she was using.

"Are you going to play monkey all day?" She barked out the challenge, already moving towards the shadow that Sakuya cast on the arena floor. "Or are we going to **FIGHT**!?"

Sakuya frowned and grit her teeth. If neither psychic nor fire were going to get her anywhere, she'd have to get physical.

The dark kitsune let go of the bar and fell feet first the thirty feet drop. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Sakuya teleported and reappeared above the pokegirl. She made sure to bring her full inertia to bear through the teleportation, her feet slamming against the girl's head and knocking her to the side.

Sakuya didn't stop for an instant, rolling with the fall to get away from the pokegirl, before teleporting out of her reach. A moment later she appeared again in front of her opponent as the pokegirl began to rise. Crouching low, she grasped the girl's ankle and the next instant they were falling from the top of the arena.

"You fucking…!" The girl attempted to kick at Sakuya, but she had already let go and teleported out of range.

THUD

The girl hit the ground like a rock.

Sakuya remained at the edge of the arena, watching intently as the pokegirl groaned and slowly stood back up.

"Ouch." The girl muttered, calmly dusting herself off with her lower hands. She appeared unfazed as she took off her bent helmet, revealing a tiger-like black furred face, its blackness appearing more like she was covered in soot.

Sakuya's eyes narrowed, apparently this foe had a toughened body to boot.

"What? Nothing else to say? I gave you a freebie and I don't get so much as a thanks?" Her scimitar wielding arms gave a couple spins and let forth a crackling kind of sound. "Let's see how the little fox deals with this!"

And just when she thought the creature had already started showing enough surprises, her body was abruptly surrounded in flames. The fire increased in strength and Sakuya's eyes quickly watered from the intensity. The blaze was hard to even look at.

Two jets of water erupted from her hands and towards the fox. The dark kitsune was already leaping out of the way and broke into a full out sprint. Sakuya teleported to another spot as the pokegirl kept shooting more and more streams of water, each getting closer.

Sakuya focused and unleashed a psychic wave at her armored foe, who didn't so much as flinch before returning fire with even more water. "Come on! Run fox, run!" The pokegirl kept taunting.

Then she managed to land a hit with an unnatural burst of speed, knocking Sakuya to the floor. The pokegirl's target stood on shaky legs and raised her blade with her good arm. Sakuya's mind was already starting to look for the best spot to teleport to before she was reached.

 **ROOOAR**

The explosive sound wave hit Sakuya's body like a ram, knocking her straight against the wall and leaving the world around her a spinning mess. A part of her noted her ears were bleeding, and nothing registered in them aside from an acute ringing undying sound that just deafened everything else.

Thud.

Her leg felt the vibration of the step, eyes blinking blearily as they looked up from the floor. A dark figure engulfed in emerald flames was approaching her.

Thud.

Another step. Everything was moving so slowly, and the ground wobbled under her as she barely managed to register a hint of fear through her mind.

Thud.

Her head was foggy, everything felt tiring. Fuck, why was it so hard to move? She tried to stand up, but her legs failed and she was right back where she had been. A small voice in the back of her mind cried out something that didn't make much sense.

 _Danger?_

Thud.

Her eyes managed to stop wobbling as they focused on the creature, and finally... _**FINALLY**_ fear rushed through her and straight into her veins.

 _She was going to die._

Gritting her teeth, she denied the words, using her hands to stand on wobbly legs.

The tiger creature looked at her with its undying red gaze, apparently amused at her weak attempt to put up a resistance.

Thud.

Another step, the armored girl's body so hot it singed Sakuya's face. She could feel the heat wafting against her own fur as the pokegirl looked down on her with absolute certainty.

"End of the road, little fox."

Everything in Sakuya's mind ground to a halt as the world was reduced to just her opponent.

From within the ringing, the sound of a heartbeat became her focus. The pokegirl was strong, fast, and durable. She was immune to psychic attacks and fire, had four arms and a bladed tail. Her opponent probably had poison above all the other things, but it wasn't Sakuya's main concern right now.

Fist clenching tight, she managed to lean away from the wall, her feet able to hold her standing once more.

In her mind, there was only one way to survive. The mere thought of it was already making her slave collar flare in punishment.

The cursed device had been made to punish her for not obeying of course, and any form of self-injury had been forbidden.

She lunged at the pokegirl's left side, and with reflexes enhanced beyond what any human could've ever imagined, she saw with clear detail as the two foot long blade shot from behind the pokegirl. The appendage's wickedly curved tip sunk straight into the pliable flesh of her stomach, meeting minimal resistance.

Sakuya screamed, her hands grabbing hold of the burning tail as her collar unleashed lightning through her body. Her frayed nerves clenched harder against the searing appendage that was currently embedded inside her.

The next instant they were in the air and falling again, but they never reached the floor before they were right back at the top and falling even faster.

"You crazy bitch!" The pokegirl roared, attempting to throw Sakuya off as they were teleported a third time.

But the fox wouldn't be flung away as she was wrapped around the tail and holding on with everything she had. The punishment from her collar the driving force that locked her muscles tight against the scorching segmented tail.

Sakuya screamed. Her world reduced to the sole focus of making the next jump, the one second counter to make the next jump. And pain. So much pain.

Her body was burning, both inside and out. The flames from the armored pokegirl had turned from an intense fire to a burning inferno in her attempts to stop Sakuya. At the same time, her collar lit her frayed nerves alight with electricity and agony in an attempt to stop her from fully immolating herself.

Everything seared and screamed and roared inside as they fell faster and faster.

Just one more jump. She knew within her mind that it'd be all it'd take. Just one more jump and the monster she was up against would become a splatter against the cruel hard floor.

The flames dug deeper into her flesh and all of a sudden she was no longer holding anything.

The pain was gone.

She wasn't falling.

Her eyes opened and found darkness all around her. There was no warmth, no fire, only vast, emptiness all around her.

Had she died?

"Sakuya." The voice was a shout, but so distant it could barely be heard.

That voice… it was so familiar. How long had it been since the last time she had heard it?

"Open your eyes, Sakuya." He spoke, and a flood of emotions overcame her. Warmth like she had not experienced ever before caressed her body. "We don't have much time."

As her eyes opened, she saw she was indeed floating. Floating within a vast ocean, glowing fish swimming at blurring speeds in every direction.

She recognized the technique, it was dream time, and not just anyone's.

"Mario."

Her eyes began to light up, as she began to look around for her tamer.

Instead what she found was a little green blob.

"Sakuya, please, we don't have much time." The blob vibrated, Mario's voice spilling forth as it did.

She frowned. "What… what are you?"

"I'm a mental construct, built by Mario in the eventuality something like this occurred." There was urgency lacing its voice. "The seal that's been blocking the bond has been weakened enough for a reconnection, but it's only temporary. In reality only a split second will have passed, and in dream time we probably only have a minute or two left." The blob kept vibrating with a deep sense of haste. "By the time Mario's consciousness reacts it'll have already been sealed again. I need you to eat me."

Sakuya hesitated and recoiled slightly in surprise as the blob approached her face.

"Hurry or this chance will be wasted!" It shouted.

With only a second of hesitation, she snapped her jaws around the construct and felt it explode within her mouth. She gagged but couldn't get rid of the foul taste. Then it became worse, as her whole body shuddered, she gagged and choked as her body revolted against itself. The dark kitsune tried to hold back her gorge but was unable.

Her gut wretched and from her throat a reddish glop of sticky substance spewed forth. She felt like her head was going to explode.

"Sorry for the taste." The reddish blob conglomerated into a single sphere, its words barely registering to the intense headache. "Under Mario's programming, I left information that could be of use. However, it'll be… disorienting until you manage to properly sleep a bit."

Sakuya felt drowsy, and the light was beginning to fade.

"I will find you." His words resonated within her mind as everything else blurred away. "Now wake up Sakuya. The fight hasn't finished yet."

Her eyes snapped open. She was enveloped in flames, and the blinding light flashed incessantly. Everything felt hot. Everything hurt.

Slowly, she rose to her feet, trembling and weak.

Sakuya dared not look at her own body. She could smell the burnt fur and flesh, and feel the pulse of her heart against her skin. Blood oozed from countless wounds and tainted what little of her white fur remained a deep velvet.

Her adversary emerged from the shadows. "That… hurt." The word was panted out, finally registering pain in it as the four armed creature slowly rose to her feet.

She paused at the sight of Sakuya, the kitsune's tired eyes glinting with a hint of satisfaction.

"I damaged my swords." Her hands opened and clenched. "I'll have to make new ones after this."

Frowning, the dark kitsune felt images, words, and thoughts flash across her mind. They soothed the ache in her limbs, and whispers of encouragement flowed through her as single idea surfaced from the turmoil.

It took her a moment to breathe in and gather her strength before she leaped at the giant without a moment to hesitate.

She was caught midair as all four hands of the pokegirl grasped Sakuya's own. They immobilized her, the hands clamping shut around her arms and legs with a vice like grip. "You won't teleport me to the ceiling again."

"I know." Sakuya panted out, cracked lips parting into a grin. "This time... you're going into the wall."

The split second of surprise clearly showed in the feline's face as she let go. But she was not quick enough. Sakuya was still faster and more agile, and the kitsune only needed to brush against one of the four arms and the world popped out of existence.

It was only a split second to the world around them but was an eternity in her mind. They were both suspended in the void, unable to move, as reality shook in an attempt to deny Sakuya's ability. But the dark kitsune fought back, and with a shout of conviction released everything she had.

 **FWIP**

The sound was even louder than the roar that had been unleashed on her point blank not long ago, throwing her backwards.

With a grunt she hit the ground and found herself the recipient of a growing headache that threatened to split her skull, now completely deaf as her body was barely responding at all. Sakuya managed to open her eyes to look at the wall of the arena, and only saw a limp arm jutting from the surface. Blood oozed through the cracks in the concrete around it and dripped to the floor.

Her lips broke into a weak smile as she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding in. The full brunt of the exhaustion finally kicked in.

Eyes closed, she fell unconscious and hit the ground before she could even register the event.

* * *

-+- **Mario** \- **Wednesday 30th 20:10** -+-

* * *

Rubbing at his temples, Mario closed his eyes and sighed loudly, frustration clear in his face.

Corona lifted her gaze from the floor. "Didn't do what you expected?"

"I'm not managing to saturate the ink with my mana properly." He replied calmly, locking gazes with her as he used his frustration to push a feeling of deep seated anger through the bond into her head.

Corona's lips barely twitched as she grit her teeth, breathing in deeply to calm the artificial rage that welled up within her. "I fucking hate this training."

"So does Hecate." Mario commented idly, turning to look at the stoic splice pokegirl.

She sat on her knees, eyes closed as her face conveyed a perfectly calm and serene expression. But Mario knew better, he could feel through their bond how she was struggling against the feeling of sorrow he was pushing into her.

For a moment, Mario had to struggle to not let either of them detect the pride he had at how far the training had gotten them. At the beginning it had been a mess.

Turning back to the half-burnt piece of paper that was still smoking, he shook his head. "I can't saturate the ink with my mana properly." Mario muttered again. "It's like trying to make a micro-processor with lead rather than gold. It's… viable, given a set of very specific parameters, but considering I barely have any mana to use... it's neither practical nor possible for me."

He motioned at Hecate. "Being a magic-type, she can dump enough into it that the magic would flow easily…" He shook his head and glanced at the two as they fought back the various feelings while locking him out of their minds. "Fine, last one and you can rest until dinner. Stand up."

"Shit." Corona muttered as she saw the look in his eyes.

Mario stood up from his chair and straightened his back. The trainer then looked down at the both of them and squared his shoulders. "All you have to do is say ' _no_ ' three times."

He focused his consciousness through the bond into both their minds, and sensed their frustration and nervousness. Breathing in, he steeled his resolve before mentally pressing down on their psyches' with a feeling of power and overwhelming domination.

Both girls reacted instantly as their bodies became stiff.

"Kneel."

Hecate and Corona didn't move.

"No." They spoke at the same time, both of their jaws tightening immediately after.

Mario grinned faintly, adding a sense of hopeless struggle as he pressed harder against their thoughts.

" **Kneel**." He repeated ever so calmly.

"No." Corona blurted it out and quickly clenched her jaw shut again.

This time Hecate twitched hard, her head lowering ever slightly before her neck abruptly tensed and froze her head in place. "No…" Her voice was weaker, and it almost went unheard.

Taking another breath, he placed one hand on each of their shoulders respectively as he felt them half-jerk away from the surprise.

There was a part of Mario that felt elation at how Hecate's defenses suddenly presented a crack of weakness as the surprise made her mental walls wobble. That same part felt frustration at Corona's iron curtain that was keeping him from fully detecting any weakness in her determination.

He wasn't going to make it easy for them however. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he gave his command one last time. "Kneel for me."

As he spoke, he stabbed at Hecate's consciousness with sharp concentration while he threw at Corona every memory of when he had taken her naked supple body in the rough way she most enjoyed.

The reaction was much more intense than the previous two times. Hecate suddenly clutched at her knees, managing to keep herself barely standing as her legs quaked beneath her. "No." She gasped out, her whole body shuddering at the effort.

Corona had a similar reaction, though her thighs were tightly clenched and she bit her lip containing a moan.

He left Hecate's mind and then focused entirely on Corona as they locked gazes. "You haven't said no yet." He bemusedly reminded her.

As he was preparing a second wave, the pinielf's mind suddenly uncoiled itself from behind the tight barrier it had kept to defend itself. The psychic backlash sped back through the bond and right into Mario's brain like a speeding bullet.

The tamer blinked as he suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor with a splitting headache. He had to focus for a moment to realize he was gazing up at Corona. The pinielf looking back at him was oozing satisfaction and confidence from her grin despite the sweat beading her brow and her lack of breath.

Taking full advantage of his prone position and not allowing her deep golden eyes to break contact from his own, she straddled his hips and lowered her face so close their noses could almost touch.

"No." She huskily whispered, tracing a finger down his scarred cheek before forcing him into a quick kiss.

Breaking off, she leaned back and leered at Mario even more smugly. "Unless you plan on having me for tonight, of course."

The second of silence that followed as quickly broken by Mario as he chuckled. The trainer then grasped at the sides of her head and carefully stroked her long elven ears before pulling her into a second short kiss. "You'd have to ask Hecate first, it's her night after all."

Turning to look at Hecate, she turned the glare she had been directing at Corona into a pout as she looked at Mario. Begging in her eyes was a silent plea.

"Though I take it she'd rather not share, so you'll have to wait to yours."

Relief crossed Hecate's expression as Corona just shook her head and shot him one last leer before standing up. "Your loss."

With a quick shrug, she left the room. As soon as she was out the door, Hecate muttered something under her breath. The air in the room felt thicker as a familiar tingle told Mario she had just cast a privacy spell.

"She did that on purpose." The splice growled, crossing her arms as she flopped onto a chair. "She's being mean."

Shaking his head, Mario kept himself on the cool floor and grabbed a handful of paper to begin drawing. "She's much more direct with what she wants, it's how she is."

Glancing at her deepening pout, he rolled his eyes. "Though if you think my decision was unfair, tell me and I'll consider changing it." Mario huffed loudly as he noticed her avoiding eye contact. "If it's her personality you're having a problem with, either speak with her or learn to deal with it."

"You prefer her over me, don't you?"

Her tone of voice had an disquieting edge, something that wasn't quite right and that whispered of danger. Mario looked over his shoulder at the splice and her forced neutral expression. Though she initially held his gaze with her intense green eyes, it took only a second before she turned to look the other way, frustration bubbling to the surface.

"I had this exact same conversation with her earlier today." He spoke calmly, returning to his rune drawing. "And I'll tell you what I told her. I'm not going to be a mediator; I'd rather you solve whatever problem you may have on your own. But if at any time I feel your… squabble could put someone at risk, I **_will_** take measures to stop it from happening again."

Mario pushed aside irritated thoughts regarding who in their right mind would think that it was a good idea to give teenagers the responsibility of having to handle a group of super-powered women. Even more so when the aforementioned super-beings had been built with a near instinctive need to seek out as much as they could from their preferred 'partner'.

Then again, the whole set-up had been made bearing in mind not that many pokegirls (or tamers for that matter) actually made it to their thirties.

Now that he thought about it, he had read somewhere that the second most common cause of death aside from getting mauled by ferals was from simply not taking the proper precautions when fucking the aforementioned super-beings.

Quickly shaking the mental train away, he turned towards the privacy spell that had been put up and focused. A dim bluish shimmer appeared around him for a split second. When it died out, the spell Hecate had put up vanished with it.

"Ugh." He grunted, shaking his head from the drowsiness that had swept over him. "Without my staff this is a whole lot harder to do."

Mario noticed Hecate looking at him worriedly and felt her mind touch his as she tried to use the bond to give him some of her energy, but he hastily blocked her attempt.

"I need to get used to it. I can't be expecting you to give me some of your mana every time I get low on it." He muttered, not quite taking the concern from her face even though she had backed off.

In the silence that followed, a low beeping sound was heard from outside the room. Hecate became tense and Mario's eyes narrowed.

"Perimeter breach." He muttered, raising his voice. "Corona?"

No sooner had her name been spoken the door to the room opened. "I can't sense anything." She responded, putting on a leather vest. "Either magical concealment or a dark type."

Mario was already heading towards the source of the sound. "Verde and Jade?"

"They haven't come back from the pond yet."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Mario felt his bond with the two pokegirls and eased just marginally as it was clear neither was currently in any form of danger. Pushing against them, he felt their mostly relaxed and concentrated thoughts give way only a second after realizing it was him. ' _Someone's tripped the detection spells_.'

There was a momentary pause as their thoughts shifted towards edginess. ' _We're on our way. Know anything?_ ' Verde asked tersely.

' _Could be a feral, Corona can't pick them up though._ ' He replied, putting on the pokepack and testing the straps. Mario looked at Hecate as she began to interact with the glowing orange orb that was currently floating in the middle of the living room.

The orb turned red.

Immediately, there was the sound of glass breaking and several things happening at the same time.

The first was that all heads swivelled towards the large window as a vicious black wind shredded everything on its way straight towards Mario.

The second was that the red orb of light exploded outwards and towards the window, the energy impacting and stopping the black wind dead in its tracks.

As this happened, Corona shoved Mario away from the window and towards the kitchen, and Hecate had blindly thrown a bolt of red lightning out the window towards where she had guessed the black wind had originated from.

In the instant of silence that had followed, there was the sound of a distinct metallic click, and Mario's eyes turned towards the two white and red spheres that had somehow rolled behind them at some point of the interaction.

' _Scratch that_.' He added, seeing the pokeballs burst out in red light as their occupants were released. ' _We're under attack._ '

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **STORY END** -+-+-+-+-+

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **CURRENT HAREM** -+-+-+-+-+

-SAKUYA (Dark Kitsune)( _MISSING_ )

-VERDE (Hun)(Alpha)

-CORONA (Pinielf)

-JADE (Marylith; aka: Eelara, Laplass)

-HECATE (G-Splice)

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **A.R.** -+-+-+-+-+

(Author's Replies)

None of the first chapter.

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **W.C.** -+-+-+-+-+

(Writers comments)

I'm BACK!

Been slightly longer that I'd anticipated, but I'm BACK!

Had TMF (TheMysticalFett) scold me a bit since it's clear my 'vacation' had me get a bit rusty, so he's had more corrections to do than originally anticipated. I'm pretty certain it would've been impossible to get this out as well as it has without him :P

Now to the other important bits... I'm BACK! (Won't get tired of saying that).

Chapters for the time being are NOT on a regular schedule, my life's being a mess for various reasons and until we can get a backlog up and running I won't make promises of having a chapter out every other Friday. Also, I'm thinking of making them longer, so maybe the better option for this second part of the series will be monthly... will have to do some tests first.

Story-wise, over a week has gone by and Mario's decided he's not going to take shit any more.

Dream Time (as I think was clear by now) is a technique that lets you go into your own mind-scape (or those of others) and spend there a whole lot of time while in reality only a couple minutes have gone by. Now imagine it, maybe your body remains the same because it all happens inside your head... but you could learn and do a whole lot of things inside your own head if given the time, something Dream-Time gives you plenty of... and Mario's been busy. If nothing else, having Sakuya be kidnapped from him has made him start to abuse the shit out of what little he has at his disposal... the full results of which you'll find out eventually.

No, he's not super powered, he can't go on a fist/magic fight toe to toe against a pokegirl and win. He's weak... and **THAT** is his advantage.

Sakuya hasn't been sitting idly either. She's yet to attempt an escape but she's not given up on looking for an opportunity. The time she's spent there has changed her though, perhaps for the better perhaps for the worse, another thing you'll have to wait to find out... also, Ranko and Jack will appear on the next chapter, both of which will be having a bit more... active roll on this part of the series (I'm such a tease).

Hope you enjoyed it! Will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, and with any luck also an estimate as to what timetable I'll be following from then on.

* * *

For those new to the series, a couple comments that popped up on the previous one that I'd like to clear out:

Firstly, Mari and Mario are not the same character... I'm just unfortunately ungifted when it comes to making names and now that it's been out and about I can't just change it (I could, but I'd get confused).

Secondly, Mario is not "Super Mario", he's just a guy from our world (just a fragile and weak human) that got dragged into the pokegirl one.

Thirdly... and to clear out the issue about pokegirls... most if I've implied at some point in the story, but the basics of it are:

A) About 300 years ago a mad scientist created them to fight humanity, but added a weakness into the design (whether it was intentional or not is unknown) where they need regular sex with humans to remain sane. They don't have sex and they'll eventually go " **Feral** ", a state in which they mostly follow their instincts and are unable of coherent thought (and the only way to get out of it being sex with a human (It doesn't matter if the human is male or female)).

B) Once having regular sex with a human (AKA: being "Tamed") a psychic bond of sorts is created. The pokegirl's mind is slightly altered to accept her partner as her most important priority, and the stronger the bond the more she will defend aforementioned partner to the death (though how she reacts to this desire is also dependent on her breed and personality). The strength of these are (in order) Alpha-Delta-Recognition... the third being a special case that I won't even bother bringing up.

C) For humans with a genetically strong enough pokegirl ancestry (pokegirls can have both human and pokegirl offspring) they could be born with "Blood gifts/curses" that could make them stronger or weaker (such as being able to see in the dark or being incredibly weak when under direct sunlight...).

However, for human women, they're likelier to be at risk of suffering what's commonly known as "Threshold" during their puberty and turn into a pokegirl (normal pokegirl rules apply after that). There are other less-common ways to turn humans (of either gender) into pokegirls as well such as a "Love-Ball" which'll capture any human with pokegirl ancestry and force them to transform... or **_Jusenkyo_** cursed water... yeah, that one came from "Ranma 1/2", with the variation that it's permanent.

That's about it really, more information could be easily found through google searching "Pokegirl FAQ" or the like. I could post a separate entry detailing the greater details of the pokegirl universe if enough people are interested, but just keep in mind the official site has a pokedex with over 700 pokegirl entries in it as well as primers and a whole bunch of specifics regarding the various leagues and the timeline following how the crazy scientist known as "Sukebe" turned the world on its head.


	2. In the blink of an eye

You were already warned at the first chapter about what could possibly appear in the story.

If you're confused about something, read the author's note at the bottom or send me a message/email/review if that doesn't help. Or just review… or don't, I'm not your boss or anything, but it's highly appreciated!

 _Thank you all, here's a new page of the story. Enjoy and review!_

-+-+-+-+-+ **STORY TIME!** +-+-+-+-+-

* * *

-+- **Mario** \- **Wednesday 30th 20:10** -+-

* * *

' _We're under attack._ ' His thoughts raced down the bonds and to the other pokegirls.

His hand clutched at the amulet on his chest, pale blue light beginning to shine from it. ' _PDT activate._ ' He mentally commanded.

And then, the world slowed down to a crawl.

Movement almost seemed to halt altogether, even his body, but his thoughts remained perfectly clear. The situation they were in stacked the odds against them. Confined quarters with one enemy outside and two within. Collateral damage was the most likely outcome if the girls attacked with anything of even medium strength.

Currently, he had a full minute before the spell would automatically turn off. For the his sped up thought processes however, those sixty seconds would appear as an hour.

Though his hands were going for the pokepack, his eyes were currently locked on the flashes of red light, seeing how they coalesced into two separate pokegirls.

The first to fully form was that of a bug-type pokegirl, the element obvious as the tall slender mostly naked woman wore a chitin armor of a brownish red coloration. Each of her six thin arms held what appeared to be a two foot long needle-like sword.

If that hadn't been enough of a clue as to what her typing was, the two long antennae and compound eyes were not only bordering creepy but also a clear give-away.

This first enemy who appeared was also very quick to react, her head beginning to face Mario before the other one had even finished appearing.

The breed was a sword dancer, bug-type and experts at close combat. Speed and agility were its specialties.

She'd have to be the first one to go down, and her third tier durability meant she was comparable to a human in body armor.

Unfortunately for her, Mario's hand had already found what it had been looking for, and her face was not protected by the chitin that was reinforcing most of her body.

From the human's point of view the action took forever. His hands were rising ever so slowly as the muzzle of the hand-gun began lining up with its mark, the hammer already cocked and ready for the pull of the trigger.

Somewhere in the compound eyes of the pokegirl there was a realization of the threat the firearm posed to her. While still moving at an achingly slow pace, her upper and middle left arms began an arc towards him, the pokegirl clearly intent on throwing her swords as a way of stopping him.

Were the world going at its normal pace, Mario wouldn't have had the time to notice much less react to it. But here, time was all he had, and everything was moving so sluggishly she might as well have shouted her intent five minutes ago.

His only regret was that his body couldn't go faster regardless of the time dilation effects of the pendant.

The pokegirl's movements were elegant as her breed was known for. She had begun to step towards him as the two swords were launched, and she had her lower arms on both sides aiming their swords at his head as she did. The thrown weapons were released and so began their unwavering trajectory to his chest and arm.

The gun hadn't risen more than two thirds of the way, Mario had already begun the excruciatingly slow motion of throwing himself sideways towards the floor while his hand kept its steady pace homing in on the pokegirl's face.

Everything moved so slowly that it was extremely frustrating. He was glad he'd adjusted the spell so it didn't do a three hundred to one time dilation or he'd still be looking at the pokegirls being released.

There wasn't much of a sense of motion while in this state. Movement still occurred but it felt as if everyone was just pretending to be doing some silly slow-mo kung-fu. Even sounds were hard to interpret from how distorted it all appeared to his accelerated mind.

That was until his gun finally aligned with the girl's face. At that point Mario's finger had already tensed the trigger enough and just a twitch was needed for the gun's hammer to fall with a single concussive 'clink'.

With a time distorted roar the first round was shot, a burst of fire and steam erupted from the muzzle. The gun's slide moved backwards, re-cocking the hammer as the casing and the hot gases rushed out of the ejection port, before it moved back into position with a new round in the chamber.

The bullet that exploded from the gun's muzzle was fast enough that Mario couldn't follow it clearly. He was barely able to track it as a bluish-green streak rushing from the gun and square into the compound eye of the pokegirl. A faint look of shock flickered across her expression as blood sprayed out the entry point.

A heartbeat after, the magically charged round detonated with a force equivalent to a tiny firecracker. A chunk of the pokegirl's brain became soup in the process, and all signs of life were instantly extinguished from her toppling body.

Mario's free hand pressed against the floor to stop him from hitting the ground, and he began to look at the second target. She'd already materialized and was trying to take cover behind the counter.

This second pokegirl appeared to be both quicker to react and faster than her predecessor.

With a dark brown skin and glowing purple eyes, two black horns crowned her white haired head. She wore a tight corset and a pair of shorts, and appeared much less durable than the bug-type. If her body hadn't been giving off a faint purple glow, Mario would've figured she was more vulnerable as well.

Thankfully it only required minimal adjustment to have her in his sights, the second bullet raced out the gun's barrel and immediately crumpled against the pokegirl's forehead. The deformed piece of lead shone with a tiny burst of light as the magic contained within detonated in a puff of smoke. Shock and light from the minuscule explosion caused the fleeing pokegirl's pupils to shrink to tiny dots as she flinched.

Clearly unable to hurt the pokegirl with his weapon, Mario stepped into his room as Corona leapt past him towards the target, the pinielf's body glowing green from her aura-guard. Hecate was still aimed towards the window and casting barriers to block out whoever was attacking.

The moment he was inside his room, the human deactivated the pendant and felt reality speed back up.

There was a second or two of disorientation as the inside of his head felt like it had swerved itself into a loop, but the feeling was both familiar and expected.

Someone shouted from the living room, most likely the horned intruder considering he couldn't recognize the voice.

' _We're two blocks from there._ ' Verde's voice echoed through the bond.

' _Catch the one that's outside only if you have the opportunity._ ' He replied, ejecting the magazine from the handgun and forcing the last bullet out of the antechamber. ' _I'll try to give you a little help first though._ '

Rummaging through the pokepack's item list, he quickly found what he was looking for and summoned the second magazine that he quickly loaded into the firearm. Holstering the weapon on his right hip, he then brought out his staff, a six foot long piece of tubular gray metal with rounded tips.

Closing his eyes, he searched for his bond with Hecate and quickly connected with her. ' _Status._ '

' _She can fly and is concealing herself so I can't aim anything her way._ ' Came Hecate's calm assessment. ' _I've blocked her from seeing inside, and I think she doesn't have a way of communicating with the ones she threw at us._ ' A wave of irritation passed over the surface of her thoughts. ' _She's a flying type with access to strong magic, and placed a teleport block around the building, but I can replenish my barriers faster than she can wear them down._ '

' _Teleport behind the one inside, and use her pokeball to recall her. Priority is finishing the fight with her now._'

As he gave the command, his ears picked the Corona's voice as she cursed, closely followed by the feeling of their bond straining abruptly. The horned one seemed to have a psychic element to her.

Pushing out the sound of fighting, he focused on the staff instead. The magical object lit up with a pulse of green light, the metal humming as the thousand tiny enchantments that were layered throughout its core and surface into a structure akin to a computer's logical circuitry began to respond to his energy.

Focusing harder, Mario raised the staff and thumped it against the floor once. " ** _Cast:_** **_detect mana. Target: pokegirl. Type: flying. Search range: three hundred meters._** "

With a second thump, his words of command triggered a single pulse of yellow light from the staff, the vibration became more intense for a moment before stopping entirely.

Mario opened his eyes and scanned the area; he quickly spotted a small sphere of yellow light that was towards his right. As he focused on it, the objects that were between him and the sphere quickly became fully transparent and allowed the human to see the pokegirl with black wings as she threw some king of magical attack towards the general area he guessed Hecate was in.

The pokegirl appeared to have black leathery wings as she flew around, shrouded in dark energies of some sort. She was looking for better angles to launch an offensive from, but from the distance it was slightly hard to make out all the details.

" ** _Target lock._** " He thumped the staff once more, the yellow light taking a reddish tone, and the objects around him returned to being fully opaque.

Mario clutched the staff with a bit more strength as he prepared himself for the second part. ' _I'm going to light her up for you, get ready to hit her hard._ ' His warning was given to everyone as he began gathering his energy for the second spell.

He thumped the staff again. " ** _Cast: glow. Target: locked target. Strength: maximum._** "

This time he felt like he'd been punched in the gut as the staff sucked his energy to power up the spell. Mario had to keep a firm grip on the metal to avoid falling on his knees. Even a low level spell like this one was enough to knock the air out of him.

Gritting his teeth, he kept it going for several more seconds, until he felt a slight sense of satisfaction coming from the girls. The moment the magic was cut off he fell on his ass, as even the energy needed to keep a lock on the pokegirl had been used up and all he was left with was a windowless room in near darkness with the only light source the open living-room door.

Panting and trying to recover his breath, he kept himself leaned against the wall with the un-holstered gun on his right hand. He'd used practically all the mana he had available as it was, so the only thing he had left to do was wait. If anyone other than his pokegirls came through the door… He just hoped the bullets enchanted for penetration would work better than the exploding ones, otherwise he was toast.

Steadying his breath, he tried to focus on drawing some information out of the girl's consciousness's, but was interrupted by a strong beeping sound that came from within his mind. Mario frowned at the alarm from one of his mental constructs. ' _Hear messages._ ' He thought out the command.

' _Sakuya has connected._ '

Pausing, Mario's mind lashed out through the bonds, looking for the one belonging to the dark kitsune's.

As the many other times he had attempted it, he came up against an invisible wall.

' _Intruder captured and magically sealed to avoid escape._ ' Hecate communicated. ' _Verde and Jade are focussing on the one outside._ '

There was a knock at the door, the human raised his gaze and saw the door slowly open, revealing Corona. "Gonna check you up while the others deal with the one outside." She spoke gruffly. "Nothing I can use with the range to reach her can affect her, so my job's now to protect you from potential collateral."

"Got anything on the psychic?"

"Demoness, she either was fived recently or she got her psychic powers recently enough she never had a chance to practice. It was more of a nuisance than a threat."She placed a hand against his arm, a soft greenish glow emanating from her palm. "Physically you don't have anything worth healing, but..." Corona's golden eyes locked on his, worry appearing on her eyes. "Are you ok? You look shook up."

"It's Sakuya, she connected for only a moment but I didn't feel it." Mario muttered darkly. "I'll have to check my constructs in dreamtime to make sure, but..." He bit his thumb, closing his eyes as his brow wrinkled. "It feels like the bond's weakened a lot more than I'd thought, at this rate she... we don't have much time."

' _Target dispelled her barrier and teleported away._ ' Hecate informed. ' _Starting a scan of the area for more hostiles._ '

' _The bird took off._ ' Verde called out. ' _Instructions?_ '

Crossing his arms, the human sighed and opened his mind so as to connect with all of them. ' _We're leaving in five minutes. Corona and I will pack everything up, everyone else take defensive positions.'_ Taking the pokepack, he began to digitize the various books and smaller pieces of furniture in the room. _'We'll go under the assumption we're going to be attacked again. We'll teleport into Inari ranch and sleep in shifts_.'

* * *

-+- **Travis** \- **Thursday 31st 08:30** -+-

* * *

Travis stared at the scene with as much detachment as he could muster. No matter how many times he'd see it, such things would always make him very uneasy.

There were two corpses.

The first was a pokegirl's, some kind of snake type… it was hard to really tell anything past that since the body was nearly mangled beyond recognition. Whoever had done it appeared to have had a sick sense of humor, as its entrails had been used to strangle the second victim, a young female that appeared human by all accounts.

The human was almost untouched in comparison, naked and covered in blood, but her expression…

Shuddering, Travis looked away as he tried not to gag.

" _Together forever_ '?" The green furred pokegirl who stood beside Travis spoke with a mild sense of curiosity in her voice.

The words had been smeared onto the wall with blood.

"So?" Gabriel stepped past the police line as he stared at the scene. "You think this is our guy?"

"Odds are in favor of it being the case." The woman standing next to Gabriel stepped forwards, golden hair wavering slightly as it shone with unnatural light. "No elemental attacks were used by the pokegirl, so she was either killed or restrained before she could even realize they were being attacked. Sharp objects were used to… do… **_that_**."

She frowned slightly as she made a gesture towards the pokegirl. "Considering the only trace magical energies are **_in_** their heads, I'd bet her mind was scrubbed before being offed. It'd make harder to extract information from her spirit if someone managed to make contact with it."

"Just like what happened in Jusenkyo." Travis nodded.

"And the same scent is all over the place." The furred pokegirl spoke with a growl.

"So what the fuck is that about?" Gabriel motioned at the bloody message.

He was met with a round of shrugs.

"The girl had a recognition level bond." One of the officers spoke sullenly as he read from a datapad. "We found her pokedex nearby, our video-gals sent us this after going over the data."

He turned the device to hand it over to Travis. "Name's Susan White, born and raised in Crimson League. Came to Edo as a vacation… that's when she met 04EE-2."

He motioned at the snake's corpse. "A feral eelara that'd been caught and put on sale, Susan here appeared to recognize with her because she sold her two pokegirls just so she could afford purchasing 04EE-2 right after… that was a little over a week ago."

"Since then, her activity has been pretty much standard tourism." Travis took over as he read from the datapad. "For what it looks on her credit receipts, she's been going all over Neo Osaka hotspots since she got here."

"What's that orange dot on her name?" The voice came from a much smaller pokegirl as she tried glancing over Travis's shoulder, her round ears twitching every which way as she spoke.

The officer scratched the back of his head, appearing confused. "It means her profile had come up as a potential suspect in someone's investigation. It's usually there so that officers from other departments can know the individual's to be kept at least under some minimum level of scrutiny."

"I see." Travis's brow wrinkled ever so slightly as he handed over the datapad. "We'd like to find out why she was a suspect; it may be related to why she was targeted."

Looking slightly startled by the request, the officer bowed slightly. "I'll look into it, but you'd need authorization from whoever's in charge of the investigation to get access to the information." He hastily bowed again before trotting away.

"Meaning we'll probably never know…" The shorter pokegirl muttered under her breath. "Some help **_they_** are, you'd figure they'd be more proactive in catching their secretly most wanted criminal."

"It's probably because they fear losing face." Travis sighed, turning to leave the scene with the rest following close behind. "Makes sense they wouldn't want someone that's not working for Edo taking the trophy away from them."

He glanced at the green furred pokegirl, shooting her an apologetic smile. "Seems we'll have to wander around town for now and see if you can pick up on the scent."

"Aye aye."

"In the meantime…" Gabriel gruffly shook his head, staring at the blond pokegirl, the both of them sharing a conspiratorial grin. "…we'll head out to see if we find anything among the local tamers…"

Travis and his girls rolled their eyes in unison as both Gabriel and his own pokegirl vanished into thin air.

"He's going to go and look for a fight isn't he?" The green pokegirl sighed, ears dropping and head hanging low. "I want to fight too…"

"Gabriel's the bruiser team… meaning I'd rather he and his girls go lose some steam with some random tamers than to have him on a hair-trigger." Travis patted her back reassuringly. "We're the tracker team, so it's our job to find something for Gabriel to bruise up."

Sighing discontentedly, her ears lowered and her tail hung limply. "Aye aye." She repeated, slightly less enthusiastic than before.

* * *

-+- **Kim** \- **Thursday 31st 18:50** -+-

* * *

His concentration was breaking.

Kim didn't need to take a look at the readings, just being in the same room as him made it all too clear something was gnawing at his focus. His energy was lashing out and taking away from the precision of the spellwork, something someone with such a small source of mana like him couldn't afford to do.

As she'd expected, the spell failed once more, a blast of hot air billowing into existence somewhere between Mario and the sheet of paper he'd been drawing on. The remaining energy dispersed harmlessly into the air as the paper turning to ash instantly.

Not waiting for Kim to make a comment, Mario rubbed his face and brought out the next sheet of paper. Glaring at it as he put the pen down, focusing once more at the task he was trying to master.

With a shake of the head and a flick of the wrist, Kim made the pen levitate out of his grasp. "If you keep wasting your energy like that, you won't be able to draw the enchantment, much less activate it."

"If I used my staff…" He grumbled under his voice.

Kim felt the urge to smack the back of his head. "The staff amplifies precision, so the more precise you are **_without_** it the better the results **_with_** it." Her frown deepened slightly as he snatched the pen back.

Mario twirled the pen once, glaring at it. "What about blood?"

"Don't." She replied without so much as giving a second of thought. "The more the properties of the 'ink' change after application the less likely it'll be to work or for the purpose of the spell to be corrupted… in which case whatever it does it'll **_not_** be what you originally wanted it to do."

The supe-bra-genius shuddered at a particular unpleasant memory. "Blood rots, dries, cracks, and darkens. It stops being 'alive' and becomes 'dead'… It's a preferred medium for pretty much all forms of dark magic for a reason… Which is also why dark magic has such a low success rate compared to most other forms."

The look in his eye made it clear he hadn't been dissuaded from the idea though. "Then what about a onetime use enchantment? Like a scroll with a spell stored in it, only that it's meant to activate right away rather than save it for latter… Like a summoning circle but rather than a creature it casts a spell."

"So a small scale plain magic circle… only more impractical." Tilting her head, Kim pondered this. "Depending on temperature and ambient humidity, you'd have to wait anywhere between ten minutes and an hour for it to have dried out enough to be a stable catalyst. Plus even if it dried out instantly to cast something like a manabolt you'd need about… a minute or two to draw it?"

She shook her head. "Meanwhile, even a weak pokegirl could easily cast such a technique in less than a second, not to mention she'd be able to actually aim it while the drawn version would shoot it perpendicular to the plane the circle was drawn on. This sort of method is really useful only when it's a spell on a grand scale."

There was a pause as Mario scowled ever so slightly. "But blood is already charged, isn't it? Unlike ink or a carving, it wouldn't have to be saturated while drawing, only the energy to activate."

Kim dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. "And so you stumbled into the very dangerous path of an apprentice wanting to cast something big, and not having the time or patience to make the magic circle the safe way." This time she clonked him with the pen he'd kept twirling. "But that's neither here nor there; you still need to improve your focus and control."

"I'm just saying…" He snatched the pen back, rubbing the tip of his nose. "If the ink's already saturated, then it could be drawn by **_something_** rather than **_someone_** and still work once the energy to activate it is applied… So I could just get a printer and make several hundred copies of a magic circle and just cast them."

He turned back to the sheet of paper. "I'd only need to find out what part of the blood is the one that carries the mana. With that you'd only need to…"

"…find what part holds the magic… been there, done that I'm afraid." Kim shrugged with a shake of her head. "It was one of the projects being researched here while they tried to industrialize magic. Once blood stops being blood the concept of life is lost along with it. Whether it be by mixing blood with another substance or breaking it down into its baser components, it always loses its saturation levels along the way."

Scratching her chin, she turned a thoughtful gaze upwards. "Currently, I think they're trying to find a way to liquefy evolution stones and see whether it'd be possible to use as a substitute to draw the spells out… unfortunately the testing requires essentially destroying an evolution stone, so they're burning through the budget pretty quickly… I figure it'll be labeled a dead end sooner rather than later."

With a pause, Kim looked square at Mario's expression as he opened his mouth for a split second and closed it just as hastily, a twitch on his lips signaled the barest of grins that was quickly hidden.

"I think the question I ought to ask is **_why_** you're trying to come up with a way to make single-use spells en masse rather than focusing on your training."

There was a glint in his eyes as any sense of humor or friendliness quickly vanished. "I'm just looking at what possibilities I have." He met her eyes squarely, and she had to refrain from shuddering. "Because it seems things will be getting rough pretty soon."

* * *

-+- **Ranko** \- **Thursday 31st 22:50** -+-

* * *

She woke up.

Her eyes opened to lifelessly register the oak roof above her head. It took a full minute of silently staring before reality began to set in.

"To serve is to feel pleasure." The words came out of the choker that was tightly wrapped around her neck more than herself, a slight and unwelcome wave of artificial gratification coursing through her as she spoke the accursed mantra.

With a 'tch' of distaste, the panthress rose to her feet to properly fulfill her commands. Muscles bulged as she tensed them in annoyance at the thought, but her collar sent the slightest of shocks to remind her of what would happen should she disobey.

The shower was perhaps the best part of her day. It was the only moment when she could at least pretend she was something else, somewhere else. Even then, she had a schedule to keep and her wash, rinse, and dry were done in quick order.

Sighing, she straightened her posture, before allowing her shoulders to drop as she opened the closet. Eyeing the sole item that lay within, Ranko felt a seething mix of hatred and humiliation course through her, and her claws twitched at the thought of ripping the outfit to shreds.

Her collar burst with a single pulse of pain strong enough to bring her to her knees. The panthress panted for breath for a moment before a second tingling warned her of further punishment were she late. "To serve is to feel pleasure." The words left her lips without her consent once more, and yet another light pulse of artificial bliss coursed through her as she began to don the uniform.

It was a frilly purple dress, small enough that its skirt only reached Ranko's knees, with a corset so tight her already large breasts appeared near bursting through. The entire ensemble was comically small and stiff on her broad shouldered and well-muscled body.

A glance at the mirror, and her large paws moved under the collar's command to straighten out the dress to fit as properly as possible within the impossible disparity in size. Then she put on the stiletto heels, too tall for any form of comfort, and only served to make the seven foot tall pokegirl look even taller.

The lack of undergarments was both a blessing and a curse in her eyes, as she was certain whatever would've been picked for her to wear would only further her humiliation.

"To serve is to feel pleasure." She spoke to her reflection once the collar had deemed she was 'properly attired' for her task, and another minuscule wave of bliss raced across her body.

The hatred boiled deep within her chest, but at this point she knew it was futile to fight it. The collar's commands were absolute.

Walking out the small room, she skillfully clacked her way down the hall making sure her steps were short but quick. It was something that had taken her nearly a full day's practice to master, and that was only the beginning of her daily torture.

The kitchen was empty, as always, and the only thing in it that was of Ranko's concern was the lone plate with a raw chunk of red meat. Her mouth watered at the proposal but once more her collar kicked in and she found herself taking the piece of meat and placing it back into the fridge, quickly taking out a feeding bowl and filling it to the brim with pokechow, pouring milk on it before carrying it over to the table.

"To serve is to feel pleasure. A servant must eat the food meant for a servant." The words escaped her throat without her control yet again; the following pleasurable shudder just an addition to further degrade her.

Breakfast finished, she washed the bowl and glanced at the clock. Everything remaining was within the allowed schedule, if not, the collar would've been certain to punish her accordingly.

"Good morning Ms. Black." The giddy voice greeted her from the opposite end of the kitchen. "Ready for another day of being productive?"

Ranko turned to face the short haired brunette as she gave the panthress a vacant smile. "I am ready to be productive." The words weren't her own, at this point they never were, nor were the following tingles that ran down her spine. But the grin on her face was all Ranko. The thought of what she'd do to the bimbo given half the opportunity something that greatly brightened her dark mood.

"Then let's go!" The pokegirl squealed in gleeful anticipation.

Ranko dutifully followed the brunette out the kitchen and down another hallway, her body moving on autopilot as her eyes wandered over the nearly naked pokegirl, gliding across the pearly skin and imagining how easy it would be to tear her into ribbons with her claws.

Among the myriad of commands she'd been given to follow, one was to never think of damaging something that was of the mistress's property. This meant Ranko couldn't even imagine snapping her heels without intense pain overcoming her.

But the bimbo wasn't of the cruel woman's property; the nameless bimbo technically belonged to someone else even though she worked here. Ranko seethed at the thought, the airheaded girl probably even enjoyed what she did… All the day prancing in some skimpy dress that was several magnitudes tighter and more revealing than what even Ranko wore... eagerly offering her body to whoever approached her… and that airheaded high-pitched voice… It made the panthress want to puke.

The only reason Ranko couldn't do anything about it was because of her orders forbidding any form of violence without the mistress's explicit permission.

"We're here!" the pokegirl giggled loudly as they reached a set of double doors. She turned towards Ranko and pouted. "Now remember, nothing less than your best from here on out!"

Ranko felt her body being manipulated and prepared for the task she was to fulfill, this time arousal flourishing across the entirety of her being as it began to gradually escalate past a general sense of stuffy warmth.

Her mouth remained tightly shut only long enough for the pain to return, and then the collar took control over her. The growl she'd been intending to let out completely rendered mute as instead she spoke out something else. "To serve the mistress's guests is to feel pleasure." She was grinding her teeth as she felt her body forced to throb in acceptance of the words. "To give pleasure is to receive pleasure."

The pleasure and humiliation only managed to stoke the arousal higher. Her cheeks burned under her coal black fur as she stepped through the double doors and into another night she wished would never happen.

* * *

-+- **Miranda** \- **Thursday 31st 23:50** -+-

* * *

"We need to talk in private, I need your help, it's urgent."

The archmage played the message again, a smile on her lips as she twirled the pokedex and hit play. The smile only grew the more she heard it.

A part of her could only wonder why her adopted son had called for her in such a way, the other though glad because of it, was cautious. His voice had been every bit serious and lacking any of the familiarity he'd used on his usual messages; more to the point, he hadn't even recorded a video but only his voice.

In all likeliness the young human didn't want her to fully grasp just how seriously he was asking for the help at this late hour.

She chuckled softly, thanking whatever circumstances had pushed the tamer into asking for her help.

It didn't matter much though; she'd get to find out soon. Once Sheika confirmed it was indeed Mario and teleported back with him, they'd get to talk out whatever it was he needed aid with.

One couldn't be too cautious after all.

Miranda began humming, content in waiting.

A knock on the door alerted her and a quick burst of concentration confirmed who it was at the other side. With a smile and a little skip on her step, the archmage opened the door. "Hello Mario, it's good to see you again." She greeted amicably, glancing at Hecate as the splice stood stoically next to her tamer. "Come in, come in. Would you want some tea?"

Mario's smile was a wry one as he shook his head. "No, but thanks for the offer. We're on a tight schedule right now."

Giving him a good long look, Miranda nodded approvingly. "I understand." She quickly switched to a deflated sigh. "Straight to business it seems." With a wave of her hand, she guided the duo over to her isolation chamber.

As the locks finally clicked shut, Mario and Hecate began summoning various objects and materials to set up what appeared to be as a large drawing table. Miranda took the opportunity to look the two over and study them as they worked.

Hecate had grown remarkably since the last time they'd met face to face. The splice's aura was not only incredibly more stable but it also pulsed in the rhythm of Mario's own. The bond they shared was a mix between a familiar with her mage and a pokegirl with her tamer, and the way their energies mingled when in close proximity was quite nice considering they hadn't even known one another a month ago.

Mario's aura on the other hand was much more controlled; there was a certain conscious precision in the pulses… An inexperienced mage would've mistaken those as a constant struggle to control one's own emotions, but Miranda knew otherwise, she'd taught him the exercise after all. To cause one-self to feel emotions strongly and then make them null, it was a training that would not only help strengthen psychic defenses but would also help in improving mana control.

Once the setting up was finished, Mario offered Miranda one of the chairs he'd brought out. "First, I'd like to have your word that nothing of what we say or do in here gets out." His expression had become more serious since he'd stepped into the chamber. "I don't trust Kim enough to even propose this to her, and though I haven't tested it, I don't want the wrong kind of person getting any ideas."

"Sure." Miranda took the seat, raising her right hand as she cast a binding oath on herself. "I hereby swear to never reveal any new information regarding magic or technology that I learn from you tonight to anyone either directly or indirectly unless you've given me the express permission to do so. And so I swear." The flash of blue signaled that the oath had been properly cast.

His expression turned wry for a moment but he shook his head. "That spell doesn't smell good." He mumbled, taking his own seat.

"I think that's the best I could've hoped for." Sighing, he placed his hands on the table. "For starters, I'll have to say that we have a confirmation of where Sakuya's being held. The bond had been restored for a moment and I managed to get some information out of her memories."

Now it was Miranda's turn to grimace slightly. As much as Sakuya's kidnapping had hurt Mario, it had also pushed him into becoming stronger at a rate she doubted he could've managed under other circumstances.

She remained silent rather than answer, preferring to wait and see if he had anything else to add.

"We came in contact with someone that had already pointed us at the location as the most likely place to find her a while back, but Sakuya's memories confirmed it. It's not somewhere you can just waltz into. There are powerful wards for both protection and concealment all over it." Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair. "We had already started staking out one of the minor entrances of the place… it's got so many spells on it I can practically taste it from three blocks over."

"I see." Miranda nodded knowingly. "So you want me to help you design a way to break the spells?"

He shared a worried look with Hecate and shook his head. "No, I think I've already managed that." Slowly, almost afraid of showing it, Mario brought out a single sheet of paper and handed it over to Miranda. "I want you to help me make it so my spell doesn't kill us all along the way."

Frowning, the archmage looked at the drawing of nearly thirty interwoven spells. At first she couldn't quite make heads or tails of it as the pattern appeared to be flawed, the very design making it impossible for the energy to saturate the whole of the spell simultaneously, but would rather to pulse through it… Also the weave of the end connected with the beginning so the magic would cycle back through it, the drawing though flat, was clearly intended as a three-dimensional object.

As she focused on certain areas, she began to understand; one spell meant to detect the nearest available source for mana, the next to attack it with a tiny burst of magic. The next series of spells were meant to suck in the energy that had been released, and use that energy to duplicate the entirety of the spell as it cycled back into its first spell set.

Slowly, she began to comprehend the principle behind it, her eyes becoming broader as she went over it again.

Finally, almost with shaking hands, she put the paper down, looking straight into Mario's eyes. "What is this?"

His expression was a wary one as he sighed. "I view magic as a form of computer programming." He commented calmly. "The way I see it, spells like 'Fire ball' or 'Detect life' are the equivalent of simple commands."

His eyes closed for a moment. "Then we've got slightly more complex spells, such as 'Trapped sigil' where an explosion spell is bound to a detection spell that goes along the lines of 'If someone reads this…'." With a slight shrug, Mario made a gesture towards the piece of paper. "I took the next logical step and created a loop function, having the spell repeat itself until the conditions are met or until it runs out of magic. A bit trickier since you can't have all of it turns on at the same time or it won't work."

"But this…" She gestured at the paper again.

" ** _That_** is the design for what I believe to be the equivalent to a magical virus. It targets sources with mana and either absorbs it if it's unbound mana or chips away at it while replicating itself over and over again with the chunks that have been released." He scratched his head and groaned. "Which is the reason for my fear, unlike a normal computer program; magic has immediate effects in the real world. Basically, I think that what I really made is more akin to magically fueled _grey goo_. So long as a single copy of the spell remained active near a mana source of any form, it'll continue replicating itself until there's no magic left to draw from."

Miranda frowned, looking at the spell again, this time focusing on the delaying spells.

"The cycle is made so it repeats itself twenty times per second, but the few tests I've done on looped magic have led me to believe it could go at least ten times faster than that without needing to stabilize it." Mario spoke out, appearing to read her intentions. "I haven't tested consumption at that level of complexity, but I estimate it'd have enough to sustain a copy of the spell per cubic foot even in places with irregularly low levels of natural occurring mana."

"In theory, a dispel technique would be useless against it since it's just a pulse of energy. The spell would just use the energy to keep duplicating itself." He shook his head. "As far as I could guess, the only true way to stop it would be to either disrupt the entirety of the spell at the same time or to isolate it from any and all mana sources for long enough for it to die out… only a kissitalcoatl is known to be able to do that naturally."

"Though there are a couple minor mistakes that are relatively easy to fix…" Glancing at the piece of paper one last time, Miranda put it down and smiled broadly. "…I think it's safe to say you can consider yourself a true wizard now." She swelled with pride. "Congratulations."

Everyone went quiet; it was so silent you could hear a pin drop a mile away.

Eyes wide as plates, Mario and Hecate could only blink in surprise.

"Wait… **what**?"

Practically puffing her chest out in delight, Miranda beamed. "You can't really be considered a true wizard until you've found at least **_one_** way you could potentially end the world on your own." She sighed contentedly. "For me it was when I figured out to create a resonance with the Earth's core and cause it to shake violently enough that it'd leave everyone playing ' _the floor is lava_ ' within a day. It's such a rush!"

Mario and Hecate blinked, slowly this time.

"Oh, don't give me that look, you'll make me blush." Miranda waved them off. "I must admit yours is among the most energy efficient ways of pulling it off. Most don't try using the Earth's mana as a resource in the design to end all life on the planet since though vast you'd need to draw from large areas to have something useful."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I'm just surprised no one's made a thesis about this method yet… though considering I haven't even heard of magic being structured as anything other than as a flat design, I figure no one's found out about it either."

Mario blinked. "Wait, thesis!? As in a published paper? Wizards publish papers detailing ways to end the world!?"

"Well… we don't go around shouting it to anyone that could hear…" She muttered. "Most of our research is kept secret, but at the very least we usually share with one another most of the ' _ways to end the world_ ' we discover."

Miranda closed her eyes thoughtfully. "After that point, we try figuring out a way to stop the hypothetical ' _End_ ' from happening out of what you'd call a combined desire of curiosity and survival…" Her chuckles turned into a giggle. "As of right now, I think it's the only tried and true way to get a mage to share spells and information with anyone that's not their student or apprentice."

"I… uh… ok…?" He seemed at a loss for words, flopping back into his chair and staring at Miranda blankly. "This isn't very reassuring to tell the truth."

"Don't fret over it." She quickly waved him off, still beaming with an almost too broad smile. "I don't think you ought to share this one just yet though, at least not until we find a working way to contain or stop it on your own." Bringing up the piece of paper, she hummed a little tune. "But when the time comes, I'd like to be the one to introduce you. To think my little boy grew up so fast…"

Mario and Hecate shared a shudder and an overwhelming sense of doom. With just an exchange of gazes, the both of them had already agreed that this was not an agreeable situation to be in.

"Anyway, this spell wouldn't be one you'd want to use." Miranda chirped out, taking some paper herself and quickly beginning to draw. "But I think I've got a couple things up my sleeve that would be perfect to use with your looped structure."

Her grin broadened just past what was possible for a human as she excitedly wrote her ideas down. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **STORY END** -+-+-+-+-+

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **CURRENT HAREM** -+-+-+-+-+

* * *

-SAKUYA (Dark Kitsune)( **Missing** )

-VERDE (Hun)(Alpha)

-CORONA (Pinielf)

-JADE (Eelara, aka: Marylith, Laplass)

-HECATE (G-Splice)

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **A.R.** -+-+-+-+-+

(Author's Replies)

 **Vendettadabeast:** Hahahaha, just because I mentioned we'd see more of Ranko didn't mean she'd be in the attack. Remember that Ranko and Sakuya were "Lent" to a certain yakuza clan in the previous series... Also, remember that pokegirl that had screwed up and made it so Mario ended up getting detained by the police? Well, **SHE** is the one that got 5ed and stuffed into a pokeball (the glowy horny bullet-proof pokegirl to be more precise).

Also, it wasn't JUST a Romanticide, it was a CHARRED one (she hit Sakuya through her shadow after all), which made the fight that much more awesome (in my head at least). Mario and Verde taking a job has its reasons other than money... I'll let you guess at that.

 **jdub1597:** Agreed that Mario needs to improve survival capabilities, he'll get there... just remember that most forms of armour are either too heavy to have any form of manoeuvrability (for a human) and doesn't give enough protection to merit such a reduction in speed/agility (for a human).

 **Unwanted Empathy:** Remember the handgun Mario found at the police department? Well, **THAT'S** what he used to blow the first girl's brains out. That said, as you might have noticed, I'm doing a bit of time skips here and there, I'm hastening it all up and trying to keep all the important/interesting parts.

And as you might have guessed at, Mario's already preparing his arsenal. He might not have much energy to use, but Dream Time lets him design a whole lot of fun ways to make things... interesting. Just remember it's been over a week since Imagine Pokegirls, so it'd be hard to get THAT much of a power boost (though getting formal training on how to cast spells has helped LOTS in that regard).

 **A Whimsical Seishin:** You'll get to fully see what it's done to her, and as a contrast, Ranko's been reduced to a pleasure maid, something that's also messing with her head in a rather different way... which is slightly sad considering no one's really trying to rescue her...

 **cko2:** Though I agree he's been somewhat of an idiot... it pains me to do so since... well, he's **_technically_ ** me in a way... but yeah, that's what's been happening in a way, he could've just fucked himself into having an army at this point but it's not the way he does things.

That said, remember that though Mario's had a rather interesting book about magic to read from for quite some time, he hasn't had the ability to do anything about it... think of it like having an engineer being able to draw up all the designs he could want but not really having anything to build them until **NOW**.

Example: PTD is "Partial Dream Time", it's something with a lot of potential that he didn't have actual access to until recently, and as stated in the story, he hasn't even fully mastered it yet.

* * *

+-+-+-+-+- **W.C.** -+-+-+-+-+

(Writers comments)

Another day another chapter... TMF helped me beta it as always (even when he's gona get laser vision!) to which it's much appreciated. And I've confirmed with him of my very own super power! Amnesia!

Apparently some of the stuff that I've shown have been forgotten, such as the fact that Mario got the firearm at the police station and that he's been messing around with Dream Time and that little glowing pendant on multiple occasions. So I'm betting that there are other very... _fun_ details that'll come to light latter on that you most likely didn't expect! (muahahaha).

If you're new to the story, I'd suggest reading the previous series, though it's much slower than this one... so read at your own peril!

Schedule for chapter updates as of yet remains an unknown (TMF's laser vision could put a damper on it since he could potentially destroy his computer while betaing my mess of a story) and it'll be an update by update struggle for the time being... will try to speed things up back on track though.

Oh, yeah, as to the story... I originally intended to extend Ranko's scene to show all the... messy details, but after having half-written it up I wanted to jump off a building. Basically she's raped over and over and forced to physically enjoy it by the collar, it's... it's ugly. Maybe next time I'll be able to better stomach it and write it properly.

Also, yes, when the crazy reality that is magic is a part of the world, it's only a matter of time before someone finds a NEW way to blast everything to smithereens (I mean, come on! Even without magic our world is pretty fragile and could come to a near end by a myriad of reasons out of our control!), so yeah, it's kind of an initiation thing amongst the more knowledgeable mages to reveal a way to destroy all life on the planet... to then everyone else try to find a way to avoid such a thing from happening and putting up the proper defences to ensure it doesn't occur.

Ah, and Travis and his brother are the agents sent by Cologne to hunt Jack, they may become important if they prove half competent as I imagine they are...


	3. An unjustly short ending

I'm going to start and say that you are not going to like this.

If you made it this far then I thank you for having read my story, and thus, I'd very much like to extend an explanation and an apology as to why this series will be considered "ended" from here on out.

I started Imagine/Design pokegirls as a sort of author-self-insert in a universe that fascinated me as well as a way to improve my own skills both in English and in writing.

You'll have to understand that my approach to this story had been done poorly, before ImaginePokegirls, I had been an author at Deviantart and dedicated myself to doing very short stories that did not have neither middles nor endings. I'd made over 75 such "Chapter 1" stories that introduced some concept world/character/plot before leaving it there, and through it, I had not once managed to carry through in any way.

Hence I began ImaginePokegirls, because I wanted to stick to something and actually do a story rather than drop it after the first couple thousand words.

A part of me is proud I'd managed to stick to it for as long as I did, and truly, I am grateful for all the support you guys had given me throughout its run.

Unfortunately, as was to be expected, I made a lot of mistakes. Some I could not anticipate or really plan for because of my lack of experience in any serious long-term writing, others it was oversight or hubris in that I thought I had what it took to shrug them off.

For over a year the mistakes had begun to pile up, the twisting and bending I'd have to put the characters through for it to fit properly becoming more and more convoluted and unlikely, until, eventually, the effort needed to keep things connected was greater than the enjoyment I took from writing, to the point it had become tedious and mind-numbing.

I couldn't stand it, and in combination to multiple real-life factors, I took a leave of absence.

I thought I'd come back fresh and get to it, but once I had the time and energy, I found myself mostly appalled by my own work. Rereading it all made the mistakes more glaring and my own inexperience further obvious. I wished to fix it, but it would've required for me to start anew rather than try to drag the plot forwards.

That said, I do feel you guys are owed a glimpse as to what I had planned for the story and plot, se here I'll be leaving the notes regarding the sequence of important events meant to have lead the whole thing to its eventual ending:

* * *

-Jack Napier (Joker rehash) had intended to contaminate the water supply with Jusenkyo cursed-water, something that would've slowly begun to turn the entirety of the population into pokegirls.

Soon he would've fought Mario, and in doing so revealed that Jack himself had once been Edo-Royalty, until it was discovered his blood was tainted by pokegirl blood.

Getting himself imprisoned (as seen throughout the story), he would've managed escape by turning himself into a DollMaster (Jack's murder side becoming the puppet, and the rest the "Main girl") and transported out through the network.

Soon s/he would've found Mario and attempted to take back the Eelara (Jade) by an attack (the one foreshadowed at the start of Designing pokegirls), and though failing, nearly managing to kill Verde in the process.

In the meantime, Mario had been using the job at the ice-parlour to research the magic for the Yakuza hideout and begun plans to do a single large-scale-one-team-raid attack on it. Jack's attack causing him to rush his plan and jump straight into the Yakuza's place as he could not risk their security being upped.

Jack's attack on him would've made Mari (The mind controlling pokegirl) aware of Mario's plan. She initially intends to set him up to die, but promptly realizes he's the one whom's eyes she'd locked onto and nearly bonded to (His eye colour having been changed by Corona). She quickly changes plan to create a distraction to give him an opportunity, even when her commanding staff heavily complained.

The attempt would end in failure however, when a Mazouku would get involved and capture Mario and his team.

He would then be made to fight Sakuya. A powerful physical illusion (Using a Milliprisma pokegirl) would've been put in place to disguise Mario's appearance, and Sakuya would've been commanded to kill what she'd thought to be a pokegirl.

It wouldn't take her long to realize the truth however, and in turn she'd kill herself to prevent hurting her tamer.

Mario's sent to the cells, the Yakuza very much amused and intending to make him fight against some other pokegirl. Unknown to them, in his grief, Mario then unleashes the equivalent of a hastily designed magical-dirty-bomb in an attempt to kill everyone. A bomb designed to suck in every bit of magic and energy it can reach before creating a massive curse that would basically very slowly and very painfully destroy any organic life within its area of influence.

Mari, having observed everything go down, pulls Mario out before he can kill himself, but does nothing to avoid the dirty-bomb from detonating. Both of them had thought that the bomb's area of influence would've been only a couple square kilometers, but because of the nature of the compound's wards and barriers being so heavy with magic, the power behind it is several times that.

The magic grows until it encases around a fourth of Neo-Osaka, thousands die between the time it takes the experts to realize what's going on, evacuate, and quarantine the place.

* * *

This is where I would've started the third part of the trilogy.

* * *

Mari and Hild are, albeit worried, quite pleased by the results, keeping the details hidden from their now captive Mario and instead only showing him the full scope of people responsible for the situation Sakuya had been in… and how many of the Yakuza had survived.

Verde/Corona/Jade/Hecate had survived the curse because they were in storage at the time, first thing Mario does once with Mari/Hild's backing is rescue them and put them back on the team. He plans to continue his hunt of the rest of the Yakuza and wage war upon them. Verde and Corona are very wary of the situation and advise against it. Hecate feels his pain and is eager to help. Jade has no opinion about it.

As Mario continues to cut his way through the Yakuza, Verde and Hecate are increasingly vocal about his change in personality that had become much darker and eager to kill.

Mari approaches Hecate and convinces her to kill Corona; Mari's interest in taking control of Mario has been growing further and further every passing day, and coordinates things so the tamer finds out about it.

Unfortunately for her plan, Corona pummels Hecate before Mario even shows up, to then claim it was all due to training. This causes Mari to change tactics and begin to slowly maneuver herself into being indispensable by Mario if he wished to continue his revenge, and our protagonist would find himself increasingly viewing the world in a way more in line with Mari's perspective.

He would've begun plotting on taking over the group he was working under (Mari's team, including Mari herself), using her own collar against herself and enslaving her to his whim, Hecate and Corona stepping in to modify the splice's mind and body to reinforce the situation (and the irony of it).

Meanwhile, Jack's plan to turn Neo-Osaka is put on hold with the recent development, and has instead taken to hunting down and killing the Royals one by one whilst trying to find Mario and Jade; eventually finding the one controlling Ranko and recruiting the panthress to his cause.

Both Jack and Mario would continue through their list until they found each other during their attacks.

The ensuring battle would be stopped by Mystery Man (who'd reveal Hild was terrified of him due to him being the one who'd recognized with her).

And the series would've ended with an open ending with the question of "Did they die?"

* * *

Unfortunately that's it. There were many many more things planned and details involved, and the whole timeline I'd thought out had been constantly changing over and over. Each time some new little thing happened causing me to have to re-plan it all from the ground up. The number of plot-holes only kept growing, and the effort I had to put to cover them up or avoid them altogether was growing more and more.

I know this ending is not to your satisfaction, too brief, too short, and certainly not receiving the kind of effort that over a year of story deserves. But it's the best I've got after having been checking old notes and re-reading it all these past couple months. I just hope this... condensed plot works as a ways to give closure to a story that otherwise will remain wholly incomplete.

I can only reiterate that I'm sorry, for my own shortcomings.

I intend to write, and I continue to do so in other places with other sorts of stories, I want to become better and be able to create something complete, with me able to carry through to the end.

Thank you for everything, you guys have been awesome support and honestly I always felt I didn't deserve you.

I should've done better,

Best of luck out there, hope you find some better stories to read, with any luck some day I'll add my own to that list.

See you around.


End file.
